The proposed study is a continuation of current research investigating the incidence of work loss associated with dental conditions. Preliminary results showed that 22% of those interviewed by telephone (N=2565) reported work loss associated with dental visits in one year. While most participants reported four hours or less of work loss (50.3%), 12% experienced a day or more of work disability due to dental problems. The results suggest that while work loss has many inherent advantages as an indicator of social impact, it may not be sensitive enough to detect other than extreme social dysfunction due to dental problems. Further, work loss is only a rough indicator of the pain, reduced productivity and general social dysfunction associated with dental problems. This proposal will extend the current research by expanding the indicators of social impact beyond the work area to include not only work function but homework, leisure, activities of daily living and the quality of life. The research design is longitudinal whereby a cohort of dental patients will be followed before, during and after treatment. Fifty denture, temporomandibular joint and periodontal patients will be recruited from the University dental clinics. The patients will be selected because of the high prevalence and severity of these conditions. A control group of fifty dental patients on recall will also be included as a comparison group. The Sickness Impact Profile and Priestman's Quality of Life Scale will be used to measure the social impact of treatment and condition. Several regression models will be used to test the relationship among social impact, quality of life and type of condition.